1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art:
JP-A-54-66406 discloses an AC rotary electric machine that has a plurality of coils. The coils are inserted into slots in orderly manner to provide short coil ends by preventing crossings of the coil ends. However, this arrangement forms larger space in the slots to prevent the crossings of the coil ends.
JP-B-2927288 discloses an alternator for vehicle as a rotary electric machine, that has a plurality of segments and a plurality of joining portions between the segments. In this arrangement, a space factor of a stator winding in a slot can be increased. However, it is necessary to handle a lot of segments and to accomplish a complex assembling process.
JP-A-11-299153 discloses an alternator for vehicle that provides uniformly arranged coil ends. However, it is not easy to form all coil ends in a substantially identical manner.